Yuri in Love!
by Myriel DesTorrents
Summary: ONE-SHOT [After episode 12] What happens in the hotel room after Yuri won the silver medal? How far will he go to express his feelings for Victor?


Yuri in Love

 _Hi everyone! My first language is French, and I am still improving my English. Sorry for the remaining mistakes. I hope that will enjoy this passionate love story about an anime that I like very much! Myriel._

The doors of the elevator closed slowly, Yuri and Victor found themselves alone in the elevator who resumes its course towards the upper floors. Yuri, his silver medal hanging on his neck, seemed tired; Victor, by his side, was still euphoric of this extraordinary day. He took Yuri's left hand, noting the sensation of the gold ring on his right hand. It is still so new. There is not a single movement where the presence of this ring, heavy on his finger, goes unnoticed. Each time, the memory of this exchange with Yuri warmed his heart.

He accentuated the touch of his fingers on Yuri's hand and he smiled:

\- I'm so happy tonight, Yuri. Everything is perfect!

Yuri's black eyes lighted up and the smile that illuminated his face drove away all the fatigue of this long day.

\- I agree with you, Victor. Even if I missed the gold medal...  
\- That convinced you to pursue another year, right? Another year together.

Yuri nodded, pensive, but the elevator opened its doors and prevented them from continuing the discussion. They went out. Victor looked for the keycard in his pockets, he slipped it into the lock and the light turned green. He entered the room, followed by Yuri. While he put the card in the device to open the lights, Yuri removed the silver medal from his neck and placed it on the table near the bed. Victor approached and looked at the medal, proud. He put his fingers on the object. Yuri was beautiful on the ice, literally magical. It gave him the desire to return to the skate too. To create beauty, again. To break new records and test new ideas. Yuri opened inspiration's door to him, he felt an immense force invade him while he looked at him on the ice this afternoon.

He believed that Yuri also admired his medal at the same time as he did, but when he looked up, Victor realized that Yuri's gaze was on him. How long has he observed him? Yuri had a strange expression. As Victor wanted to ask him if everything was alright, Yuri rushed at him and put his lips on him. Victor was surprised, but he quickly regained his spirits and he embraced Yuri too. They remained like that a few seconds, before Yuri backed down:

\- Thanks, Victor. Without you, none of this would have happened.  
\- Yuri... It is what a silver medal does to you?, he answered, winking at him, teasing him.

Yuri seemed destabilized for a moment. What he replied surprises Victor:

\- You made me dance Eros from the beginning, Victor. My theme is love. We two... What we share, it is more than friendship, right?  
\- Yes…, replied Victor, in a breath.

In shock, he was unable to say anything else. But that was all Yuri wanted, Victor quickly understood it. Yuri's mouth returned to his, this time more demanding. Yuri's tongue slipped into his mouth and Victor closed his eyes, responding immediately, mingling with the unequivocal invitation. Yuri's hand caressed his neck, while Victor enclosed him stronger. This kiss had nothing to do with the one Victor gave him after his performance on the ice, a few months ago. It had nothing to do with Yuri's kiss, when they entered the room. This kiss was something else, it was the Yuri who skated the Eros on the ice, who every time looked at him, seduced him, asserted himself. Victor descended the zipper of Yuri's coat, wanting to slip his hands on his body. But Yuri backed off, and explained:

\- I really have to take a shower.

Victor answered, half a smile on his lips:

\- Me too.

Yuri understood the suggestion, hesitated, then took Victor's hand and dragged him towards the bathroom:

\- Come!

Victor lost his teasing air, too surprised. But where will Yuri lead him? They undressed quickly, dropping the clothes on the tiles. Yuri turned and opened the water, adjusting the temperature. Then he went back to Victor, took his hand and pulled him towards the water.

The blond man followed him. He was never ashamed of his nakedness, exposing himself without embarrassment, even using it occasionally to provoke Yuri. He always liked seeing him blush. Yuri had always been shyer. Victor had already seen him naked, but never very long, between two clothes or at the exit of the _onsen_. The limit was always clear: Yuri did not expose himself as Victor.

But not this time. Yuri stood before him without embarrassment. The jet of hot water fell on Victor's hair, sliding on his back. He did not know what to say, unaware of how far Yuri wanted to go. He had always respected his limits. His dreams have long gone beyond reality. But he had a hard time understanding Yuri's signals. Was it because of his Japanese culture? Yuri can be so explicit, even if they are in public, especially before he leaves to skate. And he is also so embarrassed, rising to deny they were married despite the rings, that all that was only a sign of gratitude. Maybe it was true? Maybe all this is a misunderstanding? After all, the day before, Yuri had told him that they would stop everything after the Grand Prix Final...

His thoughts cannot go any further. Yuri stepped forward and Victor swallowed hard. Yuri's hand touched him lightly when he took some liquid soap. He put it on Victor's hair and rubbed a little.

\- You forgot to wash?

Yuri stretched his arm once more and he took soap again. He rubbed his own head, foaming the white liquid in his black hair. Victor slipped his hands into his hair too, interrogative. Was he dreaming or Yuri was playing with him? He tilted his head backwards, closing his eyes to let the stream of water rinse the soap. When he came back, Yuri's gaze was on him. Again. Like before. Victor tried to retain the reaction that it caused on him, but there was no way to hide his desire, naked as he was. Yuri's mouth opened and he pulled out his tongue in the same way as at the start of his short program. Victor's heart lacked a beat: Yuri had exactly those eyes, that expression in his Eros program.

He wanted so much to come forward and kiss him... But Yuri put his hand on his shoulder, pushing him a little:

\- Please, you leave me the place? I have to rinse myself.

For the first time, Victor felt intimidated. They exchanged positions, Victor doing everything so not to touch him with his erection as he passed by. Yuri was really playing with him. While Yuri rinsed, Victor admired him. Yuri was a little smaller than him, the skin slightly darker. He had gained a lot of muscles since the beginning of his training. The black eyes of Yuri returned to Victor. Their pupils, a mixture of ocean's colours for Victor, an unfathomable depth for Yuri, mingled. Without even detaching his gaze from Yuri's face, Victor noted that he was no longer the only one to feel desire. The tension rose during what it seems an eternity. Then Yuri's mouth returned to him, his naked body touching Victor's skin for the first time. The contact almost made Victor lose his head. The kiss was demanding, the hand of Yuri ran on his body, descending to his buttocks, pushing him towards him. In the movement, he cannot avoid his manhood rubbing against Yuri's and a sigh escaped him, interrupting their kiss.

Yuri's burning gaze. Water that bounces from all sides. The heat of desire and embarrassed intertwined.

Yuri placed both hands on Victor's chest and went down. Not just his hands, he went down too. Victor opened his eyes, realizing where his partner was heading. He will not stand it. He's going to die on the spot, it's obvious. They will find his body tomorrow, lying naked in the shower of a hotel in Barcelona, overwhelmed by the sensations that Yuri Katsuki gave him. This was not true, what he imagined will not happen, Yuri will stop.

But Yuri did not stop. His mouth landed on Victor's manhood and his tongue caressed the sensitive skin. Victor, out of breath, felt his legs shiver. He reached out to the metal bars on the wall, installed to support the elderly. Yuri slipped the manhood into his mouth and Victor told himself that it was now, he was going to collapse there, now. His hands clanged to the metal bars while Yuri increased the back and forth movements. Victor groaned, restraining himself at first, but the attack of Yuri continued and the volume increased. It culminated while he felt his seed filling Yuri's mouth, spreading in successive jets in a torrent of pleasure. Yuri's mouth left his manhood and he went up slowly to Victor, passing his tongue on his lips to clean up the remaining traces. Victor, astonished, was still suspended to the bars of metal. Yuri smiled:

\- Mmm. It does not take much to your muscles to yield. You will have to train if you want to return to the competition next year...

Green eyes were fixed on Yuri, shocked, then Victor smiled, narrowing his eyes. His fingers detached themselves from the bars and Victor advanced a little, forcing Yuri to go back to the jet of hot water.

\- Oh yes? And you would do better?

Yuri rested on the back wall, Victor crouched down in front of him. The water flowed directly on his white head as Yuri's manhood sank deep into his mouth. The effects were fast as Yuri's came almost immediately, hands on Victor's hair. He cannot help but shout too, surprised as the pleasure lingered because Victor continued his race on his manhood, until he blew up his last drops of seed.

Victor got up, satisfied. Mockingly, he said:

\- You did not need the metal bars. I always knew you had a lot of stamina. But you'll have to work on the time, Yuri.

Victor was surprised to see Yuri started laughing. He loves when he laughs sincerely. It's rare, it's so precious. Yuri calmed down, then approached and kissed him gently, touching only his lips with his. When he walked away, Victor noticed how he looked exhausted. Yuri just made the competition of his life, won the silver medal, they then skated together and then all this, in the bath... Normal that he was tired. Victor caressed his cheek.

\- Now in bed, young man.

Yuri smiled at him, then stopped the water. They accomplished the evening routine in silence, both thoughtful and happy. Yuri put on his pajamas, Victor only his pants. Then they brushed their teeth, sometimes crossing their eyes in the mirror. There was discomfort, but there was also a spark of joy in their eyes. Walking out of the bathroom, Victor walked up to his usual bed.

\- Good night, Yuri.

But the other followed him and pointed to the bed:

\- Can I?  
\- Yes. Yes of course.

Victor, on his back, opened up the covers. Then he welcomed Yuri on his right shoulder.

\- So... good night, Yuri told him, returning to his shy voice.  
\- Good night.

Their breaths gradually calmed down. Victor's eyes remained open. He would never have thought that Yuri would go that far. His wildest dreams come true. And he starts to have other dreams, other desires. " _Yuri, can you hear my heartbeat? When I close my eyes, with you close to me, I tell myself that my dreams will come true. Where our destinies lie, dancing on the blades, you set my heart on fire._ " A silver medal had this effect on Yuri? What a gold medal would have done? Victor wanted to offer him the world, he wanted to see him shining, happy. He wanted to get back to skating too, dancing on ice, inspiring other skaters and saw Yuri's eyes shining. Living with Yuri was like skating: dangerous and intoxicating, unpredictable and astonishing.

He reached out to his iPhone and looked for the video of their performance tonight. He had no trouble finding it: it was on the YouTube homepage. Millions of views, already. And to say that the organizers of the evening had almost refused that Victor rejoined him on the ice. Fortunately, the director realized that Victor's only public performance would be the event of the season. Two men together on the ice. It would also be the scandal of the year. Media would talk about it everywhere.

Thousands of comments. Victor read a few. Either people worship and congratulate them, or they say they are disgusted and "want to vomit." This was not the first time their gestures created a shock on the web. But Yuri never spoke to him about those comments, so Victor did not discuss the subject with him either.

Victor stopped on a comment: "Looks like they're in love." He wanted to answer: "YES!" With an infinite number of exclamation points. He turned the video on, watching himself dancing on the ice with Yuri in his arms.

Yuri's head on his shoulder moved a little and he asked:

\- But… what are you doing?  
\- I'm looking at us.

Yuri's eyes lingered a few seconds on the video. He commented:

\- It's beautiful.  
\- It's historic.

Two men dancing together on the ice. Yuri closed his eyes and went to sleep when Victor said:

\- They say we're in love.

Yuri looked up at Victor, barely opening his eyelids. iPhone's light illuminated his face.

\- _So desu. Ai desu ne_.

To answer in his native language, Yuri was really exhausted. Victor's Japanese was not perfect, but he understood it. He understood very well.

\- Yes. It's love, Yuri.

The sleeper agreed and closed his eyes. Victor put his phone on the table. Then he fell asleep too, with Yuri's breathing soothing, a smile on his lips. How far love will lead them? Far, very far. Their dreams have no limit. They were born to make history, after all.


End file.
